


Until My Heart Explodes

by acindra



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acindra/pseuds/acindra
Summary: "Why do you only kiss me when I'm sleeping?"





	Until My Heart Explodes

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most implausible fic I've written.

After the squippening, Jeremy made a concerted effort to rekindle his relationship with Michael.

They talked.

A lot.

About Jeremy’s lack of self-esteem and Michael’s dependency issues.

They came out of it closer than ever. They became a lot more affectionate; hugging and complimenting and giving each other small gifts.

Jeremy stopped grumbling anytime someone implied they were gay or unnaturally close. But then, people stopped remarking on that anyways because the main people who had made those comments were their new friends.

Michael stopped relying solely on Jeremy for support. He learned how to be friends with the others and how to let Jeremy be friends with them, as well.

They took it slowly, both repairing their relationship and making new ones. 

A year and a half later, they went to university and moved into a small apartment together, sharing everything, even a bed (it was cheaper and neither of them minded sleeping with the other).

It was a nice bed.

So nice, that every morning when he woke up, Michael never wanted to leave it.

Or maybe that was because Jeremy was always clung to him like an octopus.

Michael grabbed his phone and disabled the alarm, smiling ruefully at Jeremy’s sleeping face.

He slept like the dead.

Michael poked his cheek. “Jeremy.”

No response.

“Jeremy~” He said again, in a sing-song voice. He poked him again.

Jeremy’s face scrunched up a little.

“Jeremy you gotta let me go.”

Jeremy shifted a little, then clung tighter to Michael.

“No, I said let go.”

Jeremy mumbled something inaudible.

“C’mon, I have class soon.” He tried to prise Jeremy’s arms off of him.

This continued for a few minutes until finally he had extracted himself from Jeremy’s grasp.

Jeremy, for his part, pouted in his sleep.

Michael slid his pillow up to his hands, careful to not have his own hand anywhere near where Jeremy could grab him again; he had learnt that lesson the hard way.

Jeremy pulled it closer and slowly wrapped himself around the pillow, much like a venus fly trap with its prey. He stopped pouting.

Michael rolled out of the bed and started going about his morning routine. He rued the day he let his advisor convince him to take classes before a reasonable time.

Jeremy had gone in knowing that that was the devil speaking so his first class was at eleven.

On the bright side, Michael’s classes ended in time for him to take an afternoon nap.

He stopped back in the bedroom to grab his backpack. He gently kissed Jeremy’s cheek before he left for the day, glad beyond belief that Jeremy was a heavy sleeper.

One day, he promised himself, he would kiss Jeremy on the lips. Or when he was awake. 

But today was not that day.

-

When Jeremy had arrived back to the apartment after classes, Michael was running around in Skyrim, trying to beat up a bunch of forsworn with just his khajiit’s fists.

“Punchcat?” Jeremy asked, leaning over the back of the couch to see the tv better.

“Punchcat!” Michael confirmed, socking the briarheart in the mask.

Jeremy came around to flop onto the couch next to him after he had taken out all of the enemies. “I brought home dinner.” He said, digging into his backpack for the paper bag.

Michael saved and exited the game as Jeremy placed a bag of McDonalds on his lap. “Jeremy, dear, you are my favorite!”

“I know.” He replied, eating a french fry.

“What do you want to watch today?”

“Fixer Upper!”

“Ah yes. HGTV. Where we can stare at rich white people’s dream homes and feel the burn of intense jealousy.”

“We can live vicariously through them, though. And judge them about their closed off home design and terrible kitchen backsplashes.”

“Amen.”

They sat back and watched as the couple on tv searched for their perfect fixer upper. The entire time, Jeremy kept fidgeting and glancing at Michael.

As soon as the commercial break hit, Michael turned down the tv and turned to him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong!”

“Sure. You’ve just stuck ants in your pants or something.” 

“Nothing’s wrong.” He repeated, emphasising ‘wrong.’

“Then what’s not-wrong?” 

“It’s just… why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?”

If Michael had been drinking something, he would have done a spit take. As it was, his mouth hung open as he stared at Jeremy in horror. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping? I mean. I know we’ve only been in college for like a month, but this campus is really progressive so I don’t think they’d mind two guys kissing. Plus even if you don’t want to do it in public, I kinda figured we would eventually in private. I thought maybe you weren’t into it cuz you always pull away whenever I try to kiss you but you kiss me every morning before you go to class. And like I thought maybe I was hallucinating at first because you know how heavily I sleep, but I know I was awake this morning. And it’s been a year and a half since we started dating, I kinda thought we’d be talking about having sex by this point and-”

“What?” Michael interrupted. “Did you just say ‘it’s been a year and a half since we started dating’?”

“Ok so maybe a little longer than that but-”Jeremy conceded.

“Jeremy, we’re not dating.”

“Yes, we are.”

“Since _when_?”

“Since I asked you out to play laser tag around Christmas last year?”

“All I remember about that was you were dressed funny when you came over to ask me. You had your hair all down,” he said, miming flattening his hair, “and were wearing that nice blue shirt.”

“And I gave you your favorite chocolate.”

“Yeah… “ Suddenly he papped Jeremy on the head. “It’s not like you were asking me out to prom, you dork.”

“Well according to you, I wasn’t asking you out at all. I guess this is why you didn’t mention anything on our anniversary. I thought you had just forgotten.”

“Why would I forget something as important as that?”

“See! I knew it was weird. Also can I just say you’re taking this remarkably well?”

“I’m not convinced this isn’t a dream. You’re going to show up after class and find me passed out on the couch with punchcat eviscerated by a briarheart.”

“Wait. Why do you think we hold hands everywhere?” Jeremy asked.

“Uh, we’re really good friends, duh.”

“And yet you call me ‘dear’ and ‘darling’ and ‘light of my life’.”

Michael shifted uncomfortably. “You are, though.”

“Michael, we share a _bed_!” He pointed out.

“In a totally platonic way! What’s your excuse?”

“Pardon me?”

“Well if we’re in a relationship then why did you never call me on this before?” Michael threw his hands up in exasperation.

“I thought we were taking it slow!”

“A year and a half isn’t just slow it’s glacier-melting slow.”

“Well- So?- I-” Jeremy spluttered, “-you didn’t answer the question!”

Michael blushed. “I gotta go.” He said, getting up off the couch.

Jeremy stood up, too, and caught his hand. “No, you don’t. Don’t run away from me, Michael.”

Michael tried to tug his arm away, halfheartedly, but he knew Jeremy had a vice grip when he wanted to.

“Actually. If you thought we weren’t dating, why were you kissing me when I was asleep?” Jeremy pulled him around so they were facing each other again.

“I- I uhm…”

“You uhm?”

“I really like you, ok? And I didn’t want you to know.”

Jeremy stared at him in disbelief.

Then he burst out laughing.

“Oh my god.”

“Don’t laugh at my feelings.”

“Michael, I’m not laughing at your feelings, I promise.” Jeremy tried to stifle his laughter. “I just find this whole fucking thing ridiculous. I can’t believe you were trying to hide your feelings for me when we’ve been dating for over a year.”

“I didn’t _know_ that!”

“I love you so much.” Jeremy told him. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

And he did.

It turned out today _was_ the day Michael would kiss Jeremy, both awake and on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, please check out the other 30 BMC fics I've written!
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr ([ acindra ](http://acindra.tumblr.com))- I also made a crocheted doll of [ Michael! ](http://acindra.tumblr.com/post/161391774925)
> 
> [ Bonus George Salazar and Michael!Doll pic ](https://twitter.com/georgesalazar/status/880209460962185216)


End file.
